Call Me Mama
by hyeoseok
Summary: Story about Wu Family. Ketika Joonmyeon mengajari putra kecil-nya Sehun berbicara. Oneshoot KrisHo with Chibi Sehun. GS for Suho. Enjoy...


**.**

**KrisHo Fanfiction**

**.**

**Alternative Universe**

**.**

**"CALL ME M****AMA****"**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**WARNING: ****GS for Suho****, ****Chibi Sehun, Typo, etc**

**.**

**.**

**…KrisHo****…**

**.**

**.**

.

"Maaa...Mama...ayo bilang Mama Hunnie sayang" Joonmyeon masih terus berusaha mengajarkan putra kecilnya untuk memanggil namanya.

Saat ini minggu pagi, keluarga kecil Wu sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga untuk menikmati weekend. Sang kepala keluarga Wu sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca koran. Sementara Nyonya Wu dan Baby Wu duduk berhadapan dilantai yang dilapisi karpet bulu tebal.

Seperti yang terlihat diatas, Wu Joonmyeon masih belum berhenti berusaha mengajarkan anaknya berbicara.

"MA...MAAA... bilang Mama sayang" ucap Joonmyeon lagi.

"mmm...mmmmm..." Sehun kecil atau biasa dipanggil Hunnie hanya terus bergumam tak jelas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Joonmyeon yang melihat kelakuan puteranya yang masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata Mama hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Pasalnya ini udah sebulan lebih sejak Sehun mengucapkan kata pertamanya dan sampai sekarang Sehun masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata Mama dengan benar. Tiap saat yang bisa diucapkan Sehun hanyalah 'mmmm'.

Joonmyeon sudah cukup bersabar saat pertama kali Sehun putera pertamanya yang berusia satu tahun mengeluarkan kata pertamanya, kata yang disebut Sehun adalah 'BABA'. Ya, BABA. Dan perlu dicatat Sehun mengucapkannya dengan fasih tanpa ada cela.

Dan masih Joonmyeon ingat bagaimana girangnya seorang Wu Yifan saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan benar. Bahkan Ayah satu orang anak itu langsung pamer pada setiap orang yang datang tentang prestasi Sehun yang sudah bisa berbicara. Dan itu membuat Joonmyeon benar-benar geram. Yifan seolah-olah menertawakannya karena Sehun tak bisa menyebut kata Mama saat ia mencoba mengajarkan Sehun untuk memanggilnya Mama.

"Ayolah sayang bilang Mama. Kenapa Hunnie susah sekali menyebutkannya?"

Joonmyeon berbicara pada anaknya dan hanya ditanggapi Sehun dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mentapa sang Ibu.

"Sudahlah love, jangan terlalu memaksa Sehun. Perlahan nanti Sehun juga pasti bisa memanggilmu dengan benar" ujar Yifan sambil terus membaca koran paginya.

Sedari tadi Yifan terus mendengarkan sang istri yang sibuk mengajarkan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksa Sehun untuk memanggilnya Mama. Terkadang ia tersenyum dari balik koran-nya saat Sehun masih terus gagal dan Joonmyeon yang frustasi hingga hampir menangis menghadapi anaknya.

"YA... Mudah bagimu berkata begitu karena Sehun sudah bisa memanggilmu dengan benar" Joonmyeon berteriak pada Yifan.

Sementara Sehun yang melihat Ibunya marah-marah malah sibuk bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa menunjukkan giginya yang masih berjumlah dua buah diatas dan dua buah dibawah. Sepertinya Baby Wu ini menemukan tontonan yang menarik.

"Jangan tertawa Wu" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mencubit pipi gembil Sehun. "Mama tidak sedang melucu, Mama sedang marah" lanjut Joonmyeon lagi dan dibalas Sehun dengan tawa yang lebih lebar.

"Sudah berani mengejek Mama sekarang eoh? Aigoo... kau semakin mirip Baba-mu sekarang" dengus Joonmyeon sebal.

"Tentu saja dia mirip denganku Myeon, aku Baba-nya" celetuk Yifan.

"Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Mengapa Sehun tak meniru ataupun menurut padaku?" balas Joonmyeon lagi.

"Tapi akulah penanam sahamnya Nyonya Wu. Sudah jelas Sehun akan lebih mirip padaku" kekeh Yifan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, untuk anak kedua nanti kau saja yang mengandung." ujar Joonmyeon asal.

"Aku tak bisa mengandung yeobo, jadi itu tak mungkin. Untuk anak kedua dan seterusnya kau tetap yang mengandung sayang" Yifan makin senang menggoda Joonmyeon.

"YA... Kau menyebalkan sekali Wu" jerit Joonmyeon kesal.

"Nado Saranghae Wu Joonmyeon" balas Yifan sambil mengedipkan matanya dan dibalas Joonmyeon dengan melototkan matanya pada Yifan.

Joonmyeon cemberut karena Yifan kembali berhasil menggodanya dan ditambah bonus tepuk tangan meriah dari Sehun yang seolah menjadi supporter bagi Baba-nya.

"Kalian berdua senang sekarang eoh?" ucap Joonmyeon lirih.

Yah, sepertinya Ibu muda kita ini sedang sensitif sekarang. Yifan yang melihat Joonmyeon mulai melow lantas melipat korannya dan turun dari sofa kemudian duduk disamping Joonmyeon.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda sayang. Jangan merajuk seperti itu" Yifan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon.

"Siapa yang merajuk. Kau kira aku ini bayi" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku nee..." Yifan menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Joonmyeon.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin mendengar Sehun memanggilku Mama. Dia bahkan sudah sangan pintar memanggilmu Baba, aku juga ingin Fan" Joonmyeon berkata pelan sambil menatap Sehun yang sibuk bermain dengan mainan serigalanya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara auman.

"ummm...aumm..." celoteh Sehun menirukan suara mainannya.

"Kau lihat Fan, bahkan dia lebih pintar mengaum daripada menyebut Mama. Aigoo aku tak percaya, aku dikalahkan oleh mainan bodoh itu" ucap Joonmyeon lagi.

Yifan tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon yang sibuk mengomel tentang Sehun yang lebih menyayangi mainannya dibandingkan Ibunya. Dan Yifan terkekeh saat Joonmyeon mulai membandingkan dirinya dengan mainan Sehun. Joonmyeon masih terus mengomel tentang kelebihan dirinya daripada serigala bodoh favorit Sehun. Yang pada akhirnya membuat Joonmyeon emosi sendiri.

Yifan masih terus tertawa pelan sambil memperhatikan sang istri yang sedang terbakar cemburu pada sebuah mainan. Joonmyeon terus memandang tajam mainan yang sedang dipeluk-peluk Sehun. Yifan merasa geli sendiri jadinya. Istrinya ini dibalik kecerewetannya tetapi masih tersimpan jiwa polos dan kekanakan. Joonmyeon tak pernah berubah sejak dari dulu pertama Yifan mengenalnya. Joonmyeon yang suka cemburu dengan hal-hal kecil. Bahkan sampai saat ini Joonmyeon sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, sikap cemburuan Joonmyeon yang melegenda masih tetap awet terjaga.

"Joonmyeon-ah, sudahlah sayang. Mau sampai kapan kau cemburu pada sebuah mainan hem?" ucap Yifan.

"Aku tidak peduli pada mainan bodoh itu, aku hanya peduli pada anakku. Aku mau anakku memanggilku Mama. Itu saja" balas Joonmyeon memandang Yifan.

"Ayolah sayang, Sehun bahkan masi satu tahun usia-nya. Sehun masih terus tumbuh sayang. Tak akan lama lagi Sehun pasti bisa memanggilmu Mama. Bersabarlah" Yifan kembali menyemangati Joonmyeon.

"Ne..ne.. Kau selalu berkata begitu. Tapi entah berapa lama lagi aku harus bersabar" Joonmyeon masih tetap menggerutu.

Joonmyeon kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju Sehun yang sedang berguling-guling dikarpet bersama mainannya. Joonmyeon menggendong Sehun dan membawanya duduk bersama disamping Yifan.

"Baiklah baby Wu, sudah cukup bermain dengan monster jelek itu. Sekarang ayo kita belajar lagi" ucap Joonmyeon pada Sehun.

Yifan hanya bisa pasrah melihat Joonmyeon kembali memulai les private-nya pada Sehun. Yifan mengelus puncak kepala Sehun.

"Sabar ya baby" ucap Yifan prihatin pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, dan Yifan masih setia menjadi penonton budiman les private Sehun yang diadakan Joonmyeon. Selama waktu itu pula Sehun masih belum berhasil menyebut kata Mama.

Joonmyeon sudah terdiam memandang Sehun. Yifan yang melihat sinyal bahaya yang menguar dari tubuh Joonmyeon langsung mengangkat Sehun dan menjauhkannya dari Joonmyeon. Yifan tahu, Joonmyeon sudah sampai pada batasnya dan akan segera meledak.

"YAAA, Wu Sehun... Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan" Teriak Joonmyeon.

Sehun yang terkejut mendengar suara Mama-nya langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya didada sang Baba.

"Myunnie, jangan berteriak. Kau menakuti Sehun" tegur Yifan.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Fan. Ya! Wu Sehun, kalau sampai bulan depan kau tak bisa menyebut kata Mama, lebih baik kau panggil Mama Noona saja. Mama tak sanggup mengajarimu lagi" racau Joonmyeon sambil berguling-guling dikarpet.

"Myunnie" tegurYifan memperingatkan Joonmyeon.

"Ne... Mianhae Fan. Aku hanya frustasi saja. Aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku" jawab Joonmyeon sambil menelungkup.

"Muni..." celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba.

"MWO?" Yifan terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Sementara Joonmyeon langsung bengkit dari acara berguling-gulingnya dan menatap Sehun yang berada dipangkuan Yifan.

"Baby, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Sehun menatap Joonmyeon dan mengulurkan telunjuk tangannya menyentuh hidung Joonmyeon.

"Muni..." ucap Sehun lagi.

Joonmyeon menatap Yifan yang juga menatapnya horor.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan anakmu?" Tanya Joonmyeon masih belum melepaskan pandangannya pada Yifan.

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia menirumu Fan"

Yifan mengangguk lagi

"Muniya..." Sehun kembali berceloteh.

"Yifan..." panggil Joonmyeon.

"Munniya...muniyaaa..." dan Sehun semakin memperpanjang celotehannya.

Joonmyeon memandang Sehun yang masih sibuk berceloteh.

"Andwae baby, jangan panggil Mama begitu. Bilang Mama...bukan Munniya" ajar Joonmyeon pada Sehun.

"Baba..." Sehun menunjuk Yifan "Munniya..." lanjut Sehun menunjuk hidung Joonmyeon.

"YAAAA WU SEHUN..." Teriakan Joonmyeon membahana dirumah.

"Call me Mama not Munniya..."

Joonmyeon kembali berguling-guling sambil diiringi tepuk tangan Sehun. Sementara Yifan hanya bisa menatap kosong Joonmyeon yang masih histeris.

.

.

.

.

**...END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini FF repost, tapi sudah diubah beberapa bagian menyesuaikan dengan KrisHo. Sebelumnya sudah pernah saya posting dengan cast lain sekitar setahun yang lalu. Kalau ada yang merasa sudah pernah baca FF ini dengan cast lain, ya itu adalah saya.


End file.
